Fantasy To Reality
by ShelbyLehnsherr
Summary: *Logan/Remy* *Slash* Remy has an obsession over a certain mutant. He's determined to do something about it, with a little help from Mastermind; who has the power to alter others thoughts. Logan is convinced he is smitten for Remy, just as he is for him.


**Title:** Fantasy To Reality (I honestly couldn't think of any other title for this story. XD)

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Logan (Wolverine) x Remy (Gambit). I can't seem to get enough of this pairing. XD

**Warnings: **Fluff. Lemon. Language. Uh…I think that's it.

**Overall Story Rating:** Well, Mature. Of course, because of the lemon.

**Author's Notes: **I remember that I was watching X-Men Evolution when I first thought of this plot. I thought of this a long time ago---and didn't start writing it until now. I figured it was going to be pretty interesting. I don't exactly remember what episode encouraged me to write this but I think it was sometime during the third season of the series. I never knew about Mastermind before I saw this particular episode---and he plays a pretty big role in this fan fiction. You see, he has the ability to alter peoples thoughts. Well, I suppose I don't need to rant anymore. As always, positive feedback is much appreciated and only encourages me to write more. Flames will be laughed at (I get them mostly because of the pairing and the fact that I made them 'gay'.) I'm certainly not the only one. Enjoy.

**Fantasy To Reality **

* * *

_That makes two _months.

Two months of dreaming about him every single _night._

Two months of thinking about him every single _day. _

It was beginning to become more than Remy could handle.

The Cajun sighed heavily as he walked down the cell block slowly; trying to get over the tremors that shook him right to his very core from another one of his unconscious fantasies. It mostly consisted of Wolverine dominating him in every way possible, not leaving him any room to protest. What only heightened his arousal even more was the fact that they were on opposite sides. Wolverine fighting with the X-Men; Remy for the Brotherhood.

Any sort of relationship between them would have been _wrong. _

Any sort of relationship between them was strongly _prohibited. _

Remy lingered on those thoughts at night, only driving him to a much needed release. From what Remy had observed, Wolverine didn't give a damn about anything. He did what he wanted, when he wanted to do it. Remy had come to the conclusion that he would do anything it took to be with him, even if it just for one night, not at all frightened about the consequences. There was only so much Magneto could do to him. What else could he do aside from kick him from the Brotherhood (which would be a terrible mistake since he is one of the most powerful allies Magneto has).

The problem wasn't _Xavier._

The problem wasn't _Magneto. _

The problem was _Wolverine. _

As Remy's heart rate finally slowed back down to normal, he stopped in front of a cell, where one of the most useful mutants sat on the edge of a bed. "I need y' help." He said simply, arms crossing over his chest. He wasn't about to take 'no' for an answer. No wasn't acceptable.

"…What's in it for me?" Mastermind spoke, flashing a small smirk.

He had always been greedy.

"Dat depends. Remy got plenty of money." Remy smiled lightly and narrowed his red-on-black eyes. There was no way that he would deny wads of cash for a simple favor. Part of him couldn't even believe that he was going to go to such lengths to have one night (or more) of sheer ecstasy with the man he couldn't get out of his head. If you have your heart set on doing something, it's only appropriate that you go through with doing it.

"What do you want?" Mastermind stood up and walked towards the door of the cell, locked from the outside.

"I jus' need y' to do what y' do." Remy picked the lock of the cell and then swung open the door.

Mastermind suddenly looked frightened. "What about Magneto?"

"He won' be a problem, homme. Y' in good hands wid me." Remy closed the cell door and led the other mutant down the hall. He could hardly call himself a thief if he was caught. "Y' gonna be back in no time."

"Where's the money?"

"Once the task I ask y' to do is done, I give y' da money."

"So…where are we going exactly?"

"Where else would a mutant like dat be on a Saturday night?" Remy chuckled lightly to himself, betting that Mastermind infiltrated his thoughts at least once to know who he was talking about. Who wouldn't be curious about who was causing him to moan and shudder with such pleasure in the midst of sleep?

---

No more than an hour later, Remy and Mastermind were conversing in an alleyway just next to Harry's, the bar he'd snuck a glance into be sure it was the right one. And sure enough, Logan was sitting at the bar, much to Remy's satisfaction. "What is it that you want me to do?"

"Go in `dere…dat man sittin' at da bar…I want y' to alter his thoughts so dat he attracted to Remy." A slow smile spread over Remy's face as he continued to speak. "Make `em wan' Remy."

Mastermind didn't even flinch. Maybe this wasn't the first time something like this was requested of him. Remy pulled some money out of his pocket and showed it to the other. "Y' go in `dere now. I wait out `ere."

Mastermind eyes the cash for a long moment before he nodded and scurried into the establishment, leaving Remy behind in the shadows. He coughed as an overwhelming aroma of cigar smoke hit him upon entering, seeing only one man at the bar. The man casually made his way over, taking a seat next to Logan, despite the many other available seats there were. This appeared to irritate him. "Ya know, bub, there are plenty other seats in here." He spat and reached for his beer.

Mastermind grabbed his wrist and Logan froze, groaning softly, not being able to fight back for the moment. All of his thoughts seemed to melt away as he replaced them with new ones, just as Remy instructed him to do. The new ones he was implanted made Remy appear to be irresistible, someone that Logan had been itching to fuck for the longest time. When Mastermind finally relinquished his hold, Logan shook his head and then proceeded to take the sip of his beer, as if nothing had happened, but he turned and watched as the man next to him hopped off his barstool and headed for the exit.

Mastermind disappeared out the door and back into the alley. "You didn't tell me the one I was messing with was Wolverine."

"Thought y' knew, homme." Remy laughed lightly, just glad that the deed was done.

Mastermind had discovered the identity of the mutant when he scoured his thoughts, seeing the all too familiar adamantium claws. This whole procedure could have been extremely dangerous…or could get extremely dangerous. "Those thoughts I planted won't last for long, Gambit."

Remy narrowed his eyes angrily and clenched his fists, the wad of cash crinkling in his grip. "An' why not?"

"The healing factor he's got will eventually help him regain his old memories. I don't know how long mine will last---but you could be in for some serious trouble once he finds out the truth." Mastermind advised, cringing at the money being squeezed in the others hand.

Remy finally just smirked and handed Mastermind the cash before he shed his trench coat and tossed that to him as well. "He not gonna have `nuff blood flowin' to his brain fer `em to care. Remy handle da rest from `ere."

Mastermind said nothing further. Remy was going to do what he wanted regardless of what he said. He watched as the attractive male walked from the alley and into the bar.

As soon as Remy entered, his gaze burned into Logan. He'd tried to look especially perfect tonight, for the others benefit of course. Long, auburn hair cascaded over his shoulders; dark, tight-fitting pants and shirt was all he needed. Not even a straight man could deny him. Logan sniffed the air briefly before his head turned, eyes meeting with Remy's.

"`Ello, cher." Remy greeted and walked over, hips swaying seductively, then taking a seat on the barstool next to Logan's. Pheromones were just radiating off the boy's body like the intense heat of the sun. "What're y' doin' `ere all by y'self?"

"Waitin' fer ya." Logan responded and turned fully to face Remy. Of course that wasn't true---he hadn't been here for the past couple hours waiting for Remy to show up. He had been here to escape the duties of an X-Man for a while and just do anything he could to relax him after a long day of training incompetent students back at the school.

"Waitin' f' me?" Remy purred and tilted his head slightly to the side, his hands running up Logan's muscled thighs. "If we leave now, Remy be sure he make it worth da wait."

Logan growled deep in the back of his throat, eyes glazed over in pure animalistic lust for the beautiful creature sitting before him. He didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Remy's wrist and hauled him out of the bar.

The bartender made a mental note to put his beers on a nonexistent tab. He had seen the fights Logan got into---and he didn't want to be apart of one ever in his lifetime.

---

Within minutes, Logan and Remy were tangling tongues in some cheap motel room. Not that it mattered, neither of them were paying attention to the décor. They both clearly had the same thought in mind upon entering the room---because they were trying to pry one another's clothes off. Remy's nimble fingers quickly worked on getting the buttons of Logan's flannel shirt undone, while Logan's claws ripped through the skin of his knuckles, then effortlessly slashing away Remy's clothes without damaging the bronzed skin underneath.

After both of them were completely shed of their clothing, Logan rest his hands firmly on Remy's shoulders, before pushing him down to his knees. The head of Logan's hard cock was pressing against the boys cheek, leaving behind a shiny trail of pre-cum. The feral mutant reached down, gripping his cock with one hand while the other fisted in Remy's silky, auburn locks. The boy was just too hard to resist, and that mouth looked like it was good for more than just talk. He tapped the tip of his rod on Remy's lower lip. "Open."

Remy parted his plush lips eagerly and took the hot flesh in his mouth. Logan gripped his hair tighter, forcing him to take him in deep. Remy resisted his gag reflex; the velvety smooth head hitting the back of his throat. Remy didn't doubt that Logan would be big, but his size was impressive, much to his liking. At least eight inches of hard meat and exceptionally thick. Logan pushed Remy's head all the way down onto his cock; Remy's nose digging into the course pubic hair, inhaling the musky scent of Logan's sex. It was beginning to be too much; Remy reached down to stroke his own arousal in time with the bobbing of his head.

After a few long moments, Logan pulled the other mutant from his cock, saliva dribbling down Remy's chin. He raised a hand to try and get the thick meat back into his mouth, missing the heaviness on his tongue, but Logan didn't allow it. He whined softly and Logan jerked his hair back, making Remy look up at him. Red-on-black met with blue. "Get on the bed; on yer hands and knees."

Remy stood, turning to walk towards the bed, crawling on his hands and knees as directed. He kept his ass high in the air, propping himself up on his forearms. Logan nearly groaned at the display, stroking his own cock lazily as he made his way over. The boy had him harder than granite. Remy turned his head so he could watch the mutant behind him. Logan pulled Remy to the edge of the bed, still having him on his forearms and knees. He propped one foot up on the bed and let the other remain planted firmly on the floor.

Logan ran a rough hand slowly up Remy's back, taking in what a real beauty he was. Of course he didn't say so out loud, but he sure as hell was thinking it. After relishing the fact that he got such a beautiful creature into submission, he rest his hands on the other male's slender waist, fingers almost curling around the bones of his hips; a perfect fit for his large hands. Remy dug his forehead into the mattress, knowing it was going to hurt for the first few minutes. It always did.

The tip of Logan's cock pressed against Remy's puckered entrance, faltering for a moment before he slowly eased his way inside. A groan was torn from the feral's lips, feeling just how tight, warm, and soft the boy was inside. Remy let out a silent scream, hands fisting in the bed sheets. It felt like he was being ripped in two.

Logan slowly sank into Remy's tight passage, grip on his hips tightening for the briefest moments. He froze, being able to tell just by his tightness that he didn't do this often…or ever. So, he gave him time to adjust. Long moments passed, hearing nothing but the soft sound of Remy's pants and Logan's growls. It was obvious that Logan was ready to go. After he felt that Remy sufficiently loosened up, he patted his ass and then rubbed. "Good boy." He praised before slowly rocking his hips back and forth.

Remy let out soft moans each time he felt Logan enter him; feeling so full. "Dat's bon…" he mumbled and soon began to rock his hips back to meet Logan's thrusts. "Faster, cher."

Logan obeyed, speeding up his thrusts, hands pulling Remy back each time he snapped his hips forward. Remy groaned loudly and managed to reach down with one of his hands, stroking his neglected cock, trying to urge himself to climax. Logan's growls soon turned into moans of sheer pleasure, then striking Remy's prostate dead-on.

Remy cried out, then came hard on both his hand and the (probably already dirty) sheets beneath them. Feeling Remy tighten around his thick rod, Logan was brought to his own release, howling as his rode out his orgasm, mercilessly pounding into the frail body beneath him; thick ribbons of warm cum filling Remy.

They both collapsed in a panting heap on the bed. Logan turned over so he was laying on his back, eyes closed. Remy lolled his head to the side so he could get a look at the man he was absolutely smitten over, thinking back on what Mastermind said as Logan lulled his way to sleep.

"_The healing factor he's got will eventually help him regain his old memories. I don't know how long mine will last---but you could be in for some serious trouble once he finds out the truth." _

Without a doubt that was true. He would be in a shit-load of trouble. And with Logan's temper, he was sure he wouldn't get out of the situation without a few limbs lost…particularly one he _used. _Remy frowned lightly and sighed, sitting up. Logan was out like a light at this point. He only guessed he was heavy sleeper…and was hoping he was.

Remy leaned over, kissing Logan firmly on the lips, nimble fingers brushing away some wisps of hair that were plastered to Logan's forehead due to the sweat present there. "Hopefully when y' wake up, cher…y' remember some of dis and come wantin' me next time." He got up carefully and got dressed, walking over to the window, where he would make his escape.

"Au revoir, cher. `Til next time."

**-End-**

**Author's Notes:** I do realize this might seem a bit more explicit than my normal Slash fan fictions, but I have been reading more and more of them and only being encouraged to write them in this way. This certainly isn't the worst I could do for Slash---seriously. XD Perhaps one of these days I will do one like that…it will blow your mind. Positive reviews are much appreciated---thank you! I would really appreciate if I got some kind reviews on some of my other stories…all Logan/Remy.


End file.
